


Full Moon Fever

by peachgalaxy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, other pairings are mentioned lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgalaxy/pseuds/peachgalaxy
Summary: Alphas get ruts, omegas get heats, betas get full moon fevers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first time ever writing a fic for the EXO fandom, so I hope it's good and my characterization is acceptable. This is rated Explicit for non-descriptive sexual content, nearly constant nudity, and like two swear words.

Baekhyun always gets the worst full moon fevers out of all the betas in his pack. Since he gets neither a heat nor a rut, full moon fever compensates for those missing elements of his DNA. He can never keep his hands to himself the day of a full moon, which is why he and his mate are in their current predicament. Chanyeol is trying to get out of bed for some stupid pack meeting but Baekhyun keeps pinning him to the mattress and whining. 

“Thirty minutes, babe. Just thirty minutes, then we can do whatever you want.” 

“No. Just skip this one. Let Yifan yell at me because it’ll be my fault you couldn't go. He’ll only talk about how safe the borders have been for the last few months.”

“But they still  _ need  _ me. I wish I could miss the meeting, but Yifan says full moon fever isn’t a good enough excuse to miss. Remember when we tried that last time?” 

Chanyeol finally extricates himself from his grip, much to Baekhyun’s frustration. Heat is thrumming in Baekhyun’s veins and his skin feels hypersensitive. 

“Fiiine. Abandon me. Asshole”, Baekhyun grumbles, rolling over to face away from his mate. 

He feels the mattress dip but he refuses to take the bait. Warm lips press against his neck, tracing the claim mark at the juncture between the his neck and shoulder. Baekhyun’s heart rate begins to speed up and the heat settling in his stomach spikes dangerously; which makes it hard to focus on much of anything else.

_ Chanyeol, stop it! You’re so frustrating! _

All that comes out of Baekhyun’s mouth is a small whimper. 

_ God fucking damn it.  _

“I'll be back in thirty minutes.You know you can count on me.” 

Damn Chanyeol’s raspy whisper. Baekhyun grumbles and wiggles away from his mate’s wandering lips. He hears a chuckle near his ear before the alpha moves away and leaves Baekhyun alone in the cabin. 

\--

Chanyeol returns to the cabin exactly thirty minutes later, just like he promised. 

_ Baekhyun had been right. All we talked about was how secure our borders are.  _

The first thing that hits him when he opens the cabin door is the cloying scent betas emit during full moon fever. It’s permeating the air and clogging his nose. The sound of the shower turning on makes him smile as he closes the door behind him. Baekhyun usually takes cold showers to stave off the effects of full moon fever when Chanyeol is away for whatever reason. He follows the sound of the shower into the bedroom, chuckling when he hears Baekhyun yelp at the feeling of frigid water hitting his heated skin. Chanyeol enters the bathroom, closing the door behind him. His clothes join the beta’s on the tiled floor and he steps into the shower. Baekhyun is facing away from him, head tipped back under the stream. Goosebumps are rising on his mate’s arms but Baekhyun seems to ignore them.

“You’re back”, the beta says as he moves his face from underneath the spray. 

Chanyeol smiles and slips his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him from underneath the water. Baekhyun shivers, but the alpha isn’t sure it’s because of the cold water this time.  

“It felt like you were gone for  _ hours _ . I almost died.” 

Chanyeol snorts as he reaches over to shut off the icy stream. Baekhyun is so melodramatic. The beta turns in Chanyeol’s grasp so he can wrap his arms around his neck. The heat index of his mate’s skin spikes exponentially. 

“It's been exactly thirty minutes since I left. I told you, you could count on me.” 

The beta scoffs, pressing himself closer to Chanyeol. Baekhyun buries his face in his neck, skin heat index spiking even higher under Chanyeol’s grip. He runs a soothing hand up and down his mate’s back but it only seems to rile up the smaller wolf that much more. Chanyeol is starting to feel the effects of the fever, the beta’s scent coating his nose and throat. 

“Baekhyun, we can't do this here. The last time we tried, we fell. I don't want you to get seriously injured.” 

Chanyeol uses his hands to still Baekhyun’s gyrating hips, much to the smaller wolf’s frustration. He manages to get Baekhyun out of the shower and back into the bedroom. He deposits the beta on the bed, not bothering to towel him off. Baekhyun’s cheeks are so flushed, he looks like a strawberry. 

_ So cute.  _

Chanyeol presses a kiss to Baekhyun’s forehead. The action causes the beta to whimper and roll to his side, face buried in Chanyeol’s chest. Baekhyun’s wet hair coming in contact with his skin makes him shiver. He pulls the blankets over the both of them. 

“Do you want to do this? How far do you think you’ll want to go? I know how restless the full moon fever makes you.”    
  
“Not that far, I’ll be too tired to help with the hunt tonight. You can really exhaust me when you work hard enough.”   
  
Chanyeol snickers before slotting his thigh between Baekhyun’s beneath the covers. The beta pushes on Chanyeol’s shoulder to get him to roll to his back, settling on top so he can move better. The smaller wolf sits up so he's straddling Chanyeol’s hips. He rests his large hands on the beta’s hips, running his thumbs along the smooth, tan skin. The smaller wolf starts to move his hips, a sharp breath escaping his lips. Heat pools in Chanyeol’s lower body, the beta was getting him to the edge embarrassingly fast. He blames it on Baekhyun's heightened hormones. Neither of them last long, another thing Chanyeol decides to blame on hormones. Warmth splashes across both of their chests, Baekhyun gasping sharply and Chanyeol groaning deep in his chest. The beta’s arms give out, smaller body collapsing on top of his. Both of them lay there for a few minutes, heaving air into their lungs.    
  
“You’re kinda heavy, babe”, Chanyeol says with a laugh, gently rolling the beta off of him.    
  
Baekhyun releases a giddy laugh, eyes barely staying open. Chanyeol manages to get out of bed and into the bathroom. He grabs a used towel from the rack, so they won’t need to add another towel to the hamper, making his way back into the bedroom. He gently cleans his mate’s body, leaving little kisses on the beta’s face and shoulder as he cleans him.    
  
“How are you feeling, Baek?”   
  
“I feel like I’m floating on a cloud”, he tilts his face, puckering his lips for a sleepy kiss.   
  
Chanyeol indulges him for a few seconds before pulling away so he can clean himself up, as well. He tosses the dirty towel to a corner of the room and climbs back into the bed. Baekhyun is already to sleep, Chanyeol kissing him on the forehead before joining him in dreamland. 

\--

A few hours later, Baekhyun wakes from his slumber. Chanyeol is still sleeping, orange light seeping through their window, turning his mate’s hair the color of sun-dappled tree bark. He begins to run his finger along Chanyeol’s claim mark, tracing the deep impressions of his own teeth. The setting sun is heightening the effects of full moon fever and Baekhyun shifts under the blankets. Goosebumps rise on his arms and he whimpers under his breath. An answering rumble echoes in the alpha’s chest. Strong arms pull Baekhyun closer, simultaneously saiting the heat thrumming under his skin and making it slightly unbearable. 

“Is everything alright”, the larger wolf whispers against Baekhyun’s forehead gruffly. 

“When the full moon starts to rise, it’ll go away, it’s just-”, another whimper cuts off his words. 

Baekhyun buries his face in his mate’s shoulder; he wiggles his arms around the alpha’s neck, humming contently when he feels the arms around him tighten slightly. They lay entangled together, the full moon fever affects rolling through Baekhyun’s veins like waves crashing on a beach. But he doesn't necessarily need to relieve the fever with anything sexual now, he just wants to be close to Chanyeol. They lie there until the sun slips behind the trees. Chanyeol raises his head when the sound of howling echoes in their valley territory. 

“Ugh, I don't even want to get up. I'm too comfortable.” 

The alpha hasn't bothered opening his eyes as he lets his head fall back on the pillow, squeezing Baekhyun tighter to his chest. 

“I know what you mean”, he tilts his head so he can press his lips to the alpha’s, a kiss that is immediately reciprocated. 

They kiss on and off for several minutes until a sharp knock on their door startles them and they break apart. The door swings open, revealing Yifan on the other side. His mate, Yixing, is standing behind him, a sweet smile on his face. 

“It's time for the hunt, we can't start without you two.” 

Chanyeol sits up and it causes a rush of cool air to invade to unoccupied space. Baekhyun pouts, moving to sit up, as well. 

“Yeah, yeah, we’re coming.”

Both Yixing and Yifan are completely nude; a common pack practice on the night of the change. Saves on trips into the nearby human city for clothes replacements. Baekhyun rubs at his eyes before climbing out of bed. He joins the True Omega just outside the cabin, touching their foreheads together in a respectful greeting. Yixing giggles when Baekhyun pulls away, excitement dancing in his brown eyes. 

“Are you alright? The full moon fever isn't too bad?”

“I’ll be alright, just a bit of a twinge of in my chest. The higher the moon gets, the lesser the fever affects me. Kind of strange, you think it would be the other way around.” 

The omega’s face breaks into another sunny, dimpled smile as strong arms wrap around his waist and pull him away from Baekhyun. He laughs as Yifan carries Yixing away, the omega waving over his mate’s shoulder. Something warm and furry brushes against his leg and he looks down. A large russet-brown wolf has taken the place of his mate. Baekhyun doesn't think he'll ever get tired of the alpha’s beauty in wolf form. He kneels down and touches their foreheads together, letting his eyes slip closed. 

_ I wonder who’ll catch a bigger prey this time, Yifan or me? _

“Are you challenging the True Alpha, Park Chanyeol”, Baekhyun asks as he pulls away. 

_ Possibly.  _

“I’ll be rooting for you, but don't let Yifan hear you thinking about wanting to challenge him.” 

Baekhyun shifts to all fours, moonlight shining down on the valley as the change takes effect on the pack. Gray fur replaces skin, his claws digging into the soft grass as paws take the place of hands and feet. A happy rumble travels through his chest. It feels like forever since Baekhyun’s let the change take over. His sharper eyes watch the alpha wolves gather together at the edge of the woods, getting ready for the hunt. The other betas in their pack join him, the smell of receding full moon fevers rolling off of them in droves. The five betas sit back to wait for the signal to retrieve the kills from the alphas after the hunt. They roll around in the grass and soak up moonbeams, playfully wrestling with each other while the omegas watch. One of the omegas, Sehun, keeps shifting his eyes towards their group; his gaze is fixed on Zitao in particular. Yixing’s soft growl gets Sehun’s attention back on their group. Yifan tilts his head toward the full moon and lets loose a howl, signifying the start of the night’s hunt. The betas stalk silently towards the omegas, forming a protective circle around them. Jongin, the newest addition to their pack, approaches Yixing right away. He lies on the soft grass, resting his head on Yixing’s paws. The omega keeps his eyes trained on the woods. Yixing gently licks at Jongin’s fur, grooming between omegas a go-to way to keep calm in their group. Jongin doesn’t move until the first howl sounds from the forest. Both groups of wolves perk up at the sound. Yifan is the first that appears at the tree line, Yixing’s relieved puff of air echoes in Baekhyun’s alert ears. Chanyeol is the next wolf to appear. Baekhyun notices both he and Yifan’s mouths and chests are blood stained.    
  
_ I wonder who won Chanyeol’s little bet. _ __  
__  
Jongin doesn’t lift his head from Yixing’s paw until Kyungsoo, the smallest alpha in their pack, exits the tree line with a catch between his teeth. The rabbit’s body flops lifelessly in the small alpha’s jaws as the he approaches them.    
  
_ The kills are waiting near the tree line to be gathered.  _ __  
__  
Yifan’s words get the beta wolves in action, Joonmyeon the first one to reach the animal carcasses. Baekhyun sniffs around until he scents Chanyeol on a rather large buck. He has no idea how Chanyeol expects him to drag this monstrosity back to the cold storage shed.    
  
_ Chanyeol always does like to show off. _ __  
__  
Jongdae snorts as he manages to get several rabbits, all of them most likely caught by Luhan, on his back. If Baekhyun could roll his eyes, he would. He circles the buck several times before another beta, Minseok, comes to his aid.   
  
__ Need help?   
  
He accepts Minseok’s help gratefully, both of them lifting the buck on their backs, slowly making their way to the tree line. They inch their way towards the cold storeroom. Baekhyun notices Kyungsoo has laid the rabbit he’s carried at Jongin’s feet. The small alpha looks extremely proud. 

_ They’re so cute.  _

Chanyeol bounds towards him and Minseok, shifting his body under the large animal’s bulk, taking a lot of weight off of their backs.   
  
_ So you are actually going to help? _ __  
__  
_ What kind of mate would I be if I didn’t? This buck has to weigh 200 pound at least. Oh, by the way I won the bet, my buck is way larger than Yifan’s. Just remember, he doesn’t know there was one. _ __  
__  
_ I wouldn’t dream of it. I like having you around. _ __  
__  
Once all the kills are in the cold storage shed, the moon is beginning to descend in the sky so Yifan tells them to call it a night. The wolves break off into their respective pairs to return to their cabins, their fur slowly being replaced with skin. 

\--

After a night of hunting during a full moon, Chanyeol is usually exhausted. This time is no different as he trudges into his cabin, Baekhyun in tow. He shuts the door behind them, locking it, planning to spend the rest of the day sleeping in bed with his beta. Both of them make their way towards their bedroom, planning on throwing a little clothes on for some semblance of decency. Chanyeol ends up in boxers and the beta ends up in one of his t-shirts.   
  
"Damn, I'm so sore", he complains, rolling his shoulders.  Baekhyun laughs softly, taking one of Chanyeol's hands in both of his own. He pulls the smaller to him for a hug, burying his face in his hair. Baekhyun smells like dirt and fresh air and the underlying scent that Chanyeol can recognize as mate. It's a sweet smell, like milk chocolate mixed with raspberries.    
  
"Why don't we do something fun? I'm still kinda riled up after the full moon."   
  
"Hmmm....You mean like…?", Chanyeol inches his hands down to Baekhyun’s lower back, small smirk on his face.    
  
"We're both too sore for that, you insatiable heathen. My full moon fever has run its course. No sex is necessary at this current time. I meant it would be fun to build a blanket fort in the living room or something. It would be perfect for cuddling."    
  
Chanyeol nods in agreement and after using five blankets, two of their dining chairs, and extra pillows from their closet, they consider the fort ready for use. Baekhyun crawls in first, plopping down on their fuzzy couch throw blanket. Chanyeol joins after procuring junk food from their kitchen.    
  
"See? Isn't this nice after a long night of running and hunting? Just you and me, relaxing and gorging ourselves on junk food.”   
  
"You’re always right, you know I always tell you so."    


Baekhyun snorts and monopolizes the can of Ütz cheese balls for himself. Chanyeol pops three Oreos into his mouth at once, chewing noisily before plopping a big chocolate-y kiss to his mates' cheek. Baekhyun screeches and pushes the alpha away teasingly, sacrificing a cheese ball to use as a weapon. The snack pelts Chanyeol in the nose and he laughs, not giving up on his barrage of affection. They collapse in a breathless heap on the blankets, Baekhyun curling up against Chanyeol’s side. Birds begin chirping outside the windows, the sky slowly lightning. Chanyeol slips his fingers through Baekhyun’s, resting their joined hands on the beta’s chest. Both of them yawn at the same time, causing them to laugh.    
  
“Why don’t we go to bed? The long night is starting to catch up with me”, Baekhyun says before slowly sitting up, tugging Chanyeol’s hand.   
  
Chanyeol sits up, laughing when his mate blinks sleepily. He indulges Baekhyun by giving him a piggyback ride into their bedroom. They snuggle up together underneath the sheets on their bed, Chanyeol letting the feeling of safety and home wash over him.

"Goodnight, Alpha. We should leave that blanket fort up year round, I like it," Baekhyun mutters sleepily, snuggling even closer to him.  
  
"We can do whatever you want...Goodnight, babe," he replies as sleep takes him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, I'm proud of you.


End file.
